


Ricochet

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [21]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is a scary sonnuvabitch, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons Are Assholes, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by the "Vanilla" ending, Other, Supernatural Elements, vid: A Date With Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Life went on, as it always does. But you couldn’t stop looking over your shoulder.The consequences of the shot you took come back... and someone's not happy with the choice you made.





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Character death, gun violence, supernatural elements. Dark being creepy as hell, as is His wont.
> 
> **Based on a request by southerndragontamer on Tumblr:** “Miss Melissa do you remember before all this murder mystery madness started a few of us thought Dark was taking revenge cuz of ADWM? I was wondering if you’d write something where reader goes through the thing unspoiled and shoots Dark by pure chance…”
> 
> I didn’t post the entirety of South’s text to avoid spoilers but, suffice it to say, I took all she asked for into account. And, despite it having been in my inbox for a long time, it’s oddly appropriate for this month.
> 
> Plus, it’ll be one year ago on Valentine’s Day that _A Date with Markiplier_ was released and we got to see canon Darkiplier for the first time in a very long time. Happy Anniversary, my scary bae! I hope you’ll come see us again. :D

The gunshot rang out and you dropped the weapon as if it were a snake that had bit you.

But no. You were not the injured party.

You looked up and saw the “Mark” to the right drop like a stone, seeming to silently reach out for you before collapsing like a ragdoll. The “Mark” to your left ran over to you, telling you with a quiet, stoic calm, “You did the right thing.”

 _Did I?_ you wondered. You hadn’t intentionally pulled the trigger. It had gone off in your hand without you even knowing why or really taking aim. Hell, outside of video games, you hated guns! You didn’t want to hurt anyone! You certainly hadn’t wanted  **this!**

You jerked out of Mark’s arms and rushed over to the fallen copy of him, hoping you hadn’t hit anything vital. But that hope was dashed the second you saw the hole in his shirt, right above his heart. The bullet seemed to have gone right in, ripping through cloth and wedging itself in the cardiac muscle. A muscle that wasn’t moving.

No heartbeat. No breath. No movement at all. He was dead.

It was odd, though. The wound was clean. _Shouldn’t there be more blood?_

Mark grabbed you, shook you out of your stupor. “Come on! We’ve gotta go!” And, in snapping back to reality, you heard the distant wail of sirens. Someone must have called the cops when they heard the gunshot.

Mark hustled you to his silver Volvo, and you reluctantly climbed in. As the car pulled away from the alley behind the theatre, you glanced in the side mirror.

The body had disappeared.

* * *

The remainder of the date proceeded normally but, by then, you were all but done with the whole thing. It wasn’t like Mark was a bad guy, and you were very glad he was safe; your stomach was just completely soured by the experience earlier.

You just couldn’t get over the fact that you’d shot someone. It didn’t matter that it was Dark you’d shot; you regretted ever having that gun in your hand. It haunted you throughout the remainder of the day and well into the night.

You went to sleep with all the lights off and heavy curtains blocking even the moon’s reflective rays, leaving the gloomy shadows free rein to creep ever so slowly in on you.

* * *

You felt like you were being watched. Like there was something waiting.

Life went on, as it always does. But you couldn’t stop looking over your shoulder.

* * *

It wasn’t until months later when you realized why you’d felt that way. After all, it’s not actually paranoia if someone really is after you.

You were on your way home from work, your car being in the shop meant you with no alternative but to walk. The sun was setting, a splash of reds and oranges amid an increasingly darkening sky. But you weren’t paying attention, too focused on where you intended to go.

You didn’t notice an obsidian fog curling low to the ground, around a bend you were just about to take, your head too full of things you needed to do.

For one critical moment, your guard was down. And you nearly ran into Him.

He made a tsking noise, before He spoke with that rumbling echo. “ ** _Now is that any kind of hello?_** ”

You gave a stunned yelp, the sound falling flat as the black fog thickened around you. “I… I thought…”

“ ** _That you’d killed Me?_** ” He sneered. “ ** _Come now, I’m not so easily undone as that._** ”

“I’m… glad for that, actually. That… the shot wasn’t fatal.” You swallowed hard. “I never actually meant… I didn’t want…”

“ ** _Your intent is irrelevant,_** ” He snapped. “ _ **And I am in no mood to offer forgiveness. Mark will pay for his part soon enough. I have plans for that boy.**_ ”

“Plans? What… what kind of plans?”

He chuckled, a menacing sound. “ ** _Now that would be telling. But you will never find out._** ” His expression turned coldly ravenous. “ ** _You will die tonight._** ”

“You know,” you replied quietly. “I kind of expected it. That if You survived, I’d be as good as dead. And… I think I’m actually okay with that, now.”

“ ** _Good. That makes things less… annoying._** ” He drew close to you, and His hand shot out to brace behind your neck to hold you fast. “ ** _I am very hungry, and your soul will provide the sustenance I require… for now._** ”

You swallowed hard. “Can I make one last request?”

He tilted His head slightly, considering momentarily. “ ** _That depends on what it is you are requesting._** ”

“A kiss? I’ve never been kissed. Ever. And if I can have a proper one, I think I can die in peace.”

“ _ **I suppose I can afford to be magnanimous**_ ,” He replied. “ ** _To ensure that you will not die completely untouched._** ”

You nodded and closed your eyes. His lips upon yours were cool but surprisingly pleasant, and He placed His other arm around you. You were trapped in His embrace, but no longer minded.

As you exhaled, you felt something being pulled away from you and your limbs growing numb. His hold tightened to nearly crushing you like a boa constrictor, as the world began to fade away and you slipped into blissful darkness…


End file.
